You are the Only Exception
by WrItInGfIcTiOn
Summary: This is a different version of how Jasper and Alice met. When she was turned she was left on her own, but a group of vampires found her. When Jasper walks by he notices her being mistreated and stands up for her. Includes the journey to the Cullens etc.
1. Chapter 1

**My version of how Jasper and Alice met.**

Alice looked in the mirror examining her small, fragile body. Since she was a vampire she was stronger than one would think, but for her kind she was exceptionally weak. When she was turned she was left to fend for herself, of course until she was found by a small band of vampires. There were about four in the group, their leader being the strongest of them who was named Sam. When they found Alice Sam was amazed by her beauty and told her is she wished for them to care for her she would have to emotionally attach herself to him. Being as vulnerable as she was she agreed. They controlled her life from then on, every part of it. Everything except for her wardrobe which she took pride in since it was the only way she could express herself.

"Are you ready babe?" Sam asked, cracking the door to her room open.

"Sure." she replied as enthusiastically as possible. He smiled and ran to her, wrapping his arm tightly around her waist. Honestly, she hated Sam. She hated how he acted, what he did, but she had to act like she was uncontrollably in love with him. Her thoughts were disturbed as his strong hand grasped her face and his cold, hard lips smothered hers. She usually didn't kiss back, unless he got mad and forced her. To him she was more of a trophy, someone just to have fun with.

"Then let's go."

* * *

"Please, not again." Alice whined. The gang had just been out hunting and they were high on a blood rush. They felt strong, so they had to use this strength on something, or in this case, someone. They were hiding in an alley and had spotted a middle-aged man in a nice suit.

"Shut up!" he whispered to her. "He looks loaded." they all greedily rubbed their hands together, smiling. Alice sat against the wall disgusted, wishing she was anywhere but there at the moment. In a matter of seconds there were screams and then the small army of vampires returned with a wallet. "Jackpot." Sam whispered shoving his lips onto hers as a sign of a victory.

"You disgust me." she got up and started walking down the narrow alleyway.

"Oh come on!" he caught up to her and tightly held onto her small wrist. "Why don't we go celebrate." he smirked. She tried to push him away, but he held on tight. Soon his three friends were by his side laughing.

"Just give him what he wants." they chimed in, not looking at her eyes. She kept trying to tell him to leave her alone, but soon she found herself pressed against a wall. She couldn't move due to the small space between the wall, her body, and Sam. His hands greedily fell to her hips, his fingers rubbing circles into them.

"Please." Alice cried, holding back the tears she had bottled up for years. He ignored her as his lips found hers again with such hunger it scared the tiny girl. She pushed him off again only to find his hand crashing into the side of her face, hard enough to hurt. She cried in pain, her voice bouncing off the surrounding building walls. She could barely hear a word Sam said, but she made out, "Don't worry….won't take long….make me happy…" her arms crushed into her as his strength grew. He was filled with blood and rage, she had no chance.

* * *

Jasper- he was trying to start over. Maria had betrayed him. He would try to forget, but it was hard when he looked at the scars on his arms and all over his body. Memories would flood back into his mind, causing rage and sorrow. He thought what he had with Maria was something, he thought they loved each other, but he was wrong.

"Please!" he heard a small voice yell. He heard more screaming which made him wonder what was going on. He could smell vampires near, only 4 or 5, but he didn't know if it was a vampire screaming or not. His curiosity led him toward the noise, and the smell. When he reached the source of the commotion he was surprised to find one of the vampires cornering another one into the wall.

"What is goin' on here?" he asked, standing beside the man who was smothering the poor girl.

"Nothing." Jasper looked at the frightened girl. Sam's grip on her tightened.

"Nothing. This is my boyfriend, we're just-" she couldn't think of what to say.

"I heard screaming."

"Well what is your problem? This _fine_ lady here told you nothing was wrong." Sam turned towards Jasper, his arm still wrapped around Alice's waist.

"Well why don't you let this _fine_ lil' lady here talk for herself." Sam shrugged and turned towards Alice, eyeing her as she spoke.

"He's my, boyfriend-" she choked. "We're just, having- fun." Jasper could feel the distress and tension building up in the beautiful creature, and he knew she felt very uncomfortable.

"I think you should leave her alone. Why don't you show her a lil' respect." Jasper, feeling like that was all he could do, turned and walked away. When he was halfway down the road he heard a honey-sweet voice from behind him.

"Thank you." he turned around to see the girl standing there.

"For what?"

"For what you said, for standing up for me."

"I just don't understand why you're with that guy. He seems awful."

"Well, he is. We're kind of a forced thing. I'm with him, he stays with me. If you haven't noticed, I'm kind of small and easily taken advantage of. So, he protects me. It's a long story- hard to understand." Jasper nodded and turned back around. As he walked he heard soft footsteps behind him.

"Is there something you need?" he asked as politely as he could.

"I just, don't really want to be alone. I mean, I don't want to go back to _him_," she giggled, "and I don't think it's safe for me to be wandering alone at night." she looked up at him with her big eyes. He couldn't help but stare at her caring, loving, gorgeous eyes. Her face seemed so soft, so sweet. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, and he was completely mesmerized by her. "Hello?" she waved at him. He snapped out of his trance, obviously embarrassed.

"Sorry. I was just wondering, what is your name?"

"Mary Alice, but Mary doesn't seem to suit me well, so I tend to like to be called Alice."

"Well it is very nice to meet you Alice." he stuck out his hand which Alice willingly took. Her hand seemed so small compared to his, and so soft.

"Yours?"

"Jasper."

"That's a great name." she smiled. As soon as she was about to remove her hand from his she noticed a scar that had become visible as his long-sleeved shirt rode up. "Oh my goodness." she whispered grabbing his arm. "You poor thing, what happened?" Jasper pulled his arm away from her and left in the opposite direction. "I'm sorry." she gracefully waltzed back in front of him, making him stop. She took his arm, slowly, lifting up his sleeve and revealing more scars. Her fingers lightly traced over them.

"Newborns."

"They did this to you?" she asked, her eyes filling with tears.

"Why are you crying?" he was dumbfounded by her many emotions.

"I'm not, it's just sad." her smile returned and she clung onto his arm, skipping beside him and pulling him forward. "So where are we going?"

"I'm not sure."

"Well, I would suggest that we stop at a hotel to sleep, but we don't sleep." she laughed, looking up at his face which remained completely unchanged. "Wow, you're very serious. Why?" he didn't say anything. "Fine, you don't have to talk. I'll just tell you about myself. You already know my name, of course, but did you know that I have these _visions_ where I can see the future?"

"What?" his eyes were wide. He stopped and looked at her.

"Finally, something got your attention. Yeah, I mean I don't really know why I see these things, but I just do."

"It's your gift."

"So everyone-"

"No, only some."

"What about you?" his mind wondered to the memories he wished he could forget.

_"Your gift could be useful." Maria said, stepping closer to Jasper. He stood completely straight and still, like any respectful soldier, as she spoke. His body tensed as he felt her hand land on his chest, wandering until it found his face. _

_ "How?" _

_ "You could control people's emotions. All those emotions. Hate, anger, love, desire-" she leaned up pressing her lips against his. He remained still as her arms wrapped around his neck and her passion increased. _

"Jasper?" Alice lightly touched his arm making him jump. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, but are you sure you don't have the same 'gift' as me because when I have my visions the same thing-"

"No, no. I can feel and control people's emotions." Alice's face lit up.

"What emotion do I have?" she asked, jumping up and down.

"You're happy, all the time. It's exhausting." her face fell. She didn't move as Jasper walked on until he noticed he was alone. "What?"

"I'm sorry."

_What did I say? _he wondered. "Why are you sorry?"

"Maybe I should go back, you know, to Sam. I should have known this was a bad idea." she tried to leave but he held onto her hand.

"Please don't." he hesitated to say it, but he knew he made the right choice after.

"Why not?"

"Because…" she searched his features trying to see if he was being sincere.

"I am putting everything on the line right now, and you can probably tell that I'm extremely scared." Jasper could feel it, her tension, and he hated it. So he did the only thing he could do, change the atmosphere. "Stop it!" she laughed, hitting his chest. He smiled at her attempt to hurt him. "Wow, the first smile I've seen."

"And probably the last."

"Why? You have such a cute smile." it was weird, usually he could control his own emotions, and usually he kept himself from being happy, but this Alice girl, it was like she was in control. She could make him feel happy, no matter how hard he tried not to. "Aw, there's another one." she jumped up, wrapping her arms around his neck and resting her head on his chest. She awkwardly put his hands on her back. She smelt so good, even for a vampire, and his hold on her tightened.

"You have to stop making me do that." he shook his head, still smiling. She linked her arm in his while they walked down the road. "Maybe we should stop at a hotel."

"Why?"

"Because, one we probably need to rest and figure out where we're going."

"True." Alice stopped where she was, her eyes glazing over as she stared off into the distance.

"Alice?" Jasper lightly shook her. _A vision?_

"We need to go." she stated, snapping out of her trance.

"What did you see?"

"Sam. He's coming."


	2. Chapter 2

"Why?" Jasper asked, joining Alice in her frantic behavior.

"He's looking for me, and he's ready to kill you! We have to find a place to hide."

"Follow me." he grabbed her hand and drug her around the corner. "Stay here." he set her in the small space between two dumpsters, which grossed her out. "I'm just goin' to go see-" He started to walk away, but she grabbed his arm.

"Please don't leave me." he looked into her begging eyes feeling her desperation. He gave in and lifted her, sitting where she had been and setting her in his lap. She was so small it was unbelievable, and it seemed like she fit perfectly against him. Them together felt so right, but he had just met her. He didn't even know her, and honestly he didn't want to trust her. It was hard not to though. She buried her face in him and she began to shake.

"Ma'am, are you ok?" he asked, his accent showing.

"He's gone." she whispered after another one of her episodes. Jasper helped her up and brushed off his pants. He was wearing a short sleeved white T-shirt under a brown, plaid buttoned-up shirt (which was unbuttoned revealing his white T-shirt).

"So where-"

"Your clothes!" Alice shouted, appalled, finally noticing his messy apparel.

"What about them?" he asked, looking down.

"They're so wrinkled. How old are these?" she stepped forward so their bodies were almost touching, her hands clutching the two sides of his button-up shirt that were unbuttoned. Her eyes observed his mess of clothing as she shook her head. "We need to go shopping."

"Shopping?"

* * *

"This!" Alice ran to Jasper with a whole outfit in her arms.

"I'd rather not." she rolled her eyes and shoved the clothing into his hands.

"Please?" she begged. He was defenseless when it came to her eyes, so he fake smiled and walked off to the dressing room. She skipped behind him and sat down on the small bench in front of the rooms.

"You look so good!" Jasper walked out of the dressing room wearing jeans and a grey long-sleeved shirt (with a small v-neck).

"Thank you."

"And notice how I picked out dark colors and long sleeves." she laughed, jumping up and meeting Jasper. "I know you so well." he smiled again. He couldn't tell whether he was smiling because of Alice's comment, or if he was smiling because her emotions were strongly influencing him, and of course she was happy.

"It's fine." he nodded and went back to the dressing room.

"Good! Because you still need about twenty more outfits!"

* * *

Alice and Jasper walked through the streets with their multiple bags. Alice had to get clothing as well since when she left she left _everything_ behind.

"What about there?" Jasper asked, stopping in front of a nice looking hotel.

"Oh, it looks perfect!" Alice grabbed Jasper's free hand and walked with him into the large building.

"We need a room, just for tonight." Alice chimed, her face barely able to see over the tall desk.

"Any preferences? One bed, two?"

"It doesn't matter." the woman at the desk gave her an odd look, then handed her a key. "Thank you!" she waltzed to the elevator and pressed the button, handing Jasper their room key.

"We're on floor…" his voice trailed off as he examined the key, "three."

"Perfect!" the elevator doors opened and they walked in, Alice quickly pushing the button labeled '3.' "So we're probably going to have a pretty boring time, I mean it's not like we can go out to eat, we can't even sleep. So we can just talk I guess." she shrugged. Jasper tensed thinking about what she would ask him. Probably stuff about his past, which he hated to bring up. "What's wrong?" she noticed his sudden tension.

"Nothing." he muttered, wringing his hands. She would have bothered him until he told her, but the elevator doors opened distracting her.

"It's our floor!" she linked her hand in his and ran down the hallway until she was standing in front of their room. "And this is our room!" Again Jasper could feel her exploding excitement. He opened the door for her, like any polite gentleman would, and set the bags beside the door as he closed it. "I haven't seen one of these things in years!"

"What, a bed?"

"Yeah." she smiled as she sat down on the bed, smoothing out the soft covers. Jasper soon felt her emotions change to fear and loneliness. Her face went blank and her hands clutched the sheets. She quickly moved from the bed to a nearby chair, her smile returning.

"What just happened?"

"Nothing." Alice laughed. Jasper looked at her and sat down on the bed where she had been only seconds earlier.

"Come on, did you already forget I can sense your emotions?"

"Yeah, I guess I did."

"So are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Jasper lightly patted the place next to him, inviting her to sit. In one fluid, fast motion she was right next to him, pouring her heart out.

"So it has to do with my past. Not like my human past, since I don't remember anything about it, but after I was turned. I started seeing the visions, of the future, and my family thought I had gone insane. They sent me to an asylum and left me there. I haven't seen them since, but that's not the thing that bothers me. That asylum was awful, and I didn't belong there. I wasn't crazy, though at some times I started to question myself. I was locked in a tiny room, no light, no windows, nothing. All I had was this tiny metal bed, and of course that awful, tiny slot in the door that they pushed that stupid food into." Jasper had never felt such rage come out of her before, and he felt awful. He cautiously placed his arm around her, gently stroking her back.

"I didn't have solid food the whole time I was in that place. I was starved, you know, they didn't know to feed me blood. I mean, I really don't know how long I was there because it's pretty impossible to tell time in that closed off room. I just-" she stopped. Jasper could feel that she was overwhelmed, so he wrapped both arms around her as she lightly shook.

"It's ok."

"I'm really surprised I didn't see you in one or my visions or anything, because usually I see the major stuff, and you're probably the best thing that has ever happened to me." Jasper froze. He had never thought of himself in a good way, and all of a sudden someone was telling him that he was the best thing that had ever happened to her. "What about you?"

"Me?"

"How did you get here?" he debated whether to tell her or not, honestly whether he could trust her. He felt her sympathetic emotions seeping into him, reassuring him.

"I used to fight, with the newborns. I was what one may call their, leader. I was turned by another vampire named Maria who I thought I was in love with-"

"You were in love? I've never had that feeling before, what is it like?" Alice's eyes grew big wishing she could feel what he had felt. "Wait, can you make me feel it? You know, with your gift?"

"Trust me, you don't want to feel it until you are really _in love_. But no, I've never truly felt it. I thought I loved her, and I thought she loved me, but I was wrong. She was using me."

"I'm so sorry. That is awful, like betrayal."

"She did betray me." Alice could tell Jasper was upset and didn't want to think or talk about it. She could see in his eyes the pain and hurt he felt.

"You don't deserve that." Alice cupped his face in her hands and connected her eyes with his.

"Why not? I'm a monster." he shook her hands away and stood up.

"You are not!" she protested.

"Really? Because I've killed people, I've killed vampires. And not only a few, but hundreds!"

"So? You were taught to kill, but you can change. Look at how you are now. You are kind, you're a gentleman, and you are the nicest vampire I've ever met." Jasper's cheeks slightly flushed at her comment as she moved closer to him. Her arms wrapped around his waist, since she wasn't able to reach his neck, and her chin pressed against his chest. Her head was tilted up and she was looking into his eyes.

"You seem to always give people the benefit of the doubt." he whispered, his sweet breathe flooding over her face. Her eyes closed as she smelt his wonderful, welcoming scent.

"You smell good." she smiled and opened her eyes again. "I guess all vampires do, but there's something different about the way you smell." she laughed at his cute smile and buried her face in him again. He felt her body stiffen and she was completely still for a few minutes.

"What did you see?" he asked, releasing her from their tight hug.

"I saw a family, and we were with them."

"Well who were they?"

"The Cullens."

**So you have to review if you want me to update. Also, feel free to critique my writing, or give me ideas about what you want to happen. Anything! Just review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry, short chapter…but that is what happens when no one reviews!**

"So what do we do?" Jasper asked.

"We have to find them!" Alice scrambled around the room grabbing their things and heading for the door.

"Whoa, hold on." Jasper calmed her emotions and held onto her arm. She slowly dropped the stuff she was holding and followed him over to the bed. They sat down as he continued to try and calm her.

"We have to find them."

"Why?"

"Because, I mean- it's going to be our family. Our home. We'll actually have a place we belong, people who love us, people who will look after us."

"We can't live with hu-"

"Their vampires! All five of them!"

"I can't." Alice's face turned as did her emotions.

"No, you can't leave me. You're the only vampire I really know, you're so sweet- I just can't lose you." she desperately grabbed his clothing, clinging to him like a lost little girl. He couldn't stand the fact that he was the reason that her constant happiness changed to terror.

"Alice, I don't belong there."

"But I saw you! You were there, you were smiling. You were happy." she whispered into his arm which he had wrapped around her. "Are you going to come with me?" her voice was tiny and vulnerable.

"I guess I have to." he laughed as he felt her happiness return.

"Then we have to go, now! Before you change your mind!" she tried to jump up and grab their stuff again, but he pulled her back.

"Why don't we wait until morning? It's only a few more hours." her lip slightly pouted as she nodded.

"But only if I can choose what you wear!"

"Fine. But why?"

"Because I have to make sure you look good for our new family!"

* * *

"What is this?" Jasper asked, holding up the tie Alice had picked out for him.

"What do you mean? Have you never seen a tie before?"

"I've seen them; I've just never worn one. How do you…" his voice lowered as he looked down tangling the tie.

"No, no. Here, let me do it." Alice waltzed over to the helpless man and smacked his hands away from the tie. She untangled it and started to retie it, softly whispering the steps. "There!" she smiled and flattened down his shirt, stepping back and making sure he looked perfect.

"We need to go rent a car. We probably don't want to walk the whole way there."

"True. Can we get a Porsche?" Jasper thought about it, picturing the car in his head. _A Porsche would suit her._

"Sure." she smiled and hugged him, then ran off to find her shoes.

* * *

"So how far away is the rental place?" Alice was becoming impatient and wanted to hurry and get to the Cullen's house.

"We're almost there, calm down." Jasper stopped when he didn't hear her clicking heels anymore.

"Hey, you know, my apartment is really close. If you want we can stop by and see if there's anything to do." a shabby man had approached Alice and was holding her by her arm.

"No thanks." she tried to shake him off, but he gripped her arm tighter. Of course she would be able to push him away, but she didn't want to make a scene.

"Excuse me, what's going on?" Jasper asked, walking up beside Alice.

"Nothing, I was just wanting to take this little beauty to my room." he moved his eyebrows, causing Jasper's anger to increase.

"Sorry, but I really have to be somewhere." Jasper wrapped his arm around her waist as they started to walk away.

"That's fine. I'll just find some other slut wandering the stree-" Jasper turned and pinned the man against the wall in less than a second. The man struggled under his tight grasps as he tried to breathe in a little air.

"Jasper! Let go of him!" Alice pulled at his arm and brought him away from his victim. The man ran away in a daze, most likely cursing under his breath.

"Alice, why do you let guys treat you that way!" he began to pace, his hands balled in fists, anger fuming by his body language.

"What do you mean?"

"Sam? When I walked up he had you pinned against the wall! He wasn't listening to you; he just went for what he wanted. And that guy? The way he acted, what he called you- you shouldn't let them."

"I don't care what they say. I know it's not true. And as for Sam- I was in a bad situation. I didn't know there was anything better." she forced his hands out of fists and held them. "Jasper, look at me."

"Why do they treat you like that? You of all people?" his eyes looked painful and confused.

"Because, I'm small and weak. They think they can take advantage of me-"

"I won't let them." he shook his head in determination as his words formed into a promise. She smiled and nodded, letting Jasper know she trusted him.

"I know."


	4. Chapter 4

Alice had her arms wrapped around Jasper, gently stroking his tense back. He felt weird, like Alice had some kind of power over him because she made him feel calm.

"Are you ready?" _why did she have to let go_. Jasper nodded, his arms still slightly touching Alice.

"I guess."

"Jasper, I know you think I think you're a monster because you got mad, but really it's the opposite. It just shows how protective and sweet you are- for standing up for me and telling me I deserve better." Jasper remained silent, but allowed a slight smile to play on his lips. "I love that smile." she whispered, tempted to place her fingers on his lips. But she didn't.

"Let's go pick out your Porsche."

"Ok, but you're going to be the one driving." she linked her arm in his and they made their way to the rental place.

* * *

"I'm excited." Alice chimed, Jasper opening her car door and closing it behind her.

"About seeing the Cullens?"

"Yes. I've been seeing more visions about them and I already feel like part of the family."

"What about me? Did you see anything in one of your visions? Did they accept me?"

"Yes, and you'll LOVE Emmett. Kind of. He likes to play around, like fight and stuff, and I really think you could beat him."

"I bet I could." Jasper grinned and turned the car, a soft vibrating noise filling the air. "Do you even know where we are going?"

"I think. I'll tell you as we go." Jasper turned out of the car garage and onto the road, heading in the direction Alice had told him. The car ride wasn't as long as expected since Jasper was a fast driver, and Alice had visions every now and then giving them directions." "We're almost there!" she shouted. It was starting to get dark and they were driving down an empty road. In a matter of minutes they could see a large house, which Alice started yelling was the one.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, I'm positive." Jasper nervously drove down the driveway, Alice getting out of the car while it was still slightly in motion. She danced up the stairs, her small hand finding the door and lightly knocking. Jasper was soon behind her, trying to put himself in front in case it turned out bad.

"Who are you?" Rosalie snapped as she opened the door. She questioned Alice's smile and summoned Edward to come see what was going on.

"Her name is Alice." he whispered.

"What, can she not speak?"

"I'm sorry, I can- I just can't believe-" Alice grabbed the two confused vampires and hugged them, quickly realizing that she hadn't explained anything. "Oh, goodness- where are my manners. My name is Alice, this is Jasper!" she pointed to Jasper and he nodded as if he was wearing a hat. "Jasper, this is Rosalie and Edward."

"How does she know our names?" Rosalie still wouldn't acknowledge Alice.

"She's a physic."

"A physic?" they heard a booming voice which soon was matched to Emmett who flung the door open wider to get a view. "That's awesome!"

"Thank you." Alice smiled even bigger and shook his hand, trying to calm down. "This is Jasper!"

"Hey." Emmett stuck his hand out and took Jasper's, roughly shaking it and laughing.

"Emmett." Rosalie shook her head and her eyes were squinted with anger. "Why are you two here?"

"We came to join your family."

"Esme! Carlisle!"

"What?" Carlisle's honey coated voice answered, walking beside the gang of vampires standing in the doorway. "What is this?"

"Carlisle, I'm Alice, this is Jasper." her voice was tired and she was sick of introductions. "We're here to join the family. I'm a physic, and I've seen you in some of my visions, your family. I've taken up some of your ways, like making my victims animals instead of people."

"And what about him?" Rosalie spat pointing to Jasper's eyes.

"He hasn't had the opportunity to change diets, but he's willing." Rosalie tightly gripped his arm and pulled back the sleeve, revealing the silver, crescent scars.

"And what about this?" Jasper yanked her hand away, pulling his sleeve back down in embarrassment.

"His past." Alice whispered, not wishing to make Jasper any more uncomfortable.

"So what, are you two like a couple or something?"

"Rosalie!" Carlisle referred to her prodding questions and welcomed the two waiting vampires inside.

"It's okay, I don't mind." Alice innocently added. "We're not. I just met him along the way."

"Whatever." Rosalie grabbed Emmett's arm and drug him up the stairs to their room.

"We can talk more about this later. Do you want to pick out a room, move in your stuff?" Carlisle took one of the bags from Alice and motioned for them to follow him up the stairs. "We only have one room available, is that okay?"

"It's fine. It's not like we'll be spending much time in there anyway, since we don't sleep." Alice and Jasper followed Carlisle up the stairs and to their new room. "I love this! It's adorable!"

"This is very nice Carlisle. Thank you." Jasper politely shook his hand and helped Alice unpack.

"I guess I'll come back to check on you later. I should probably tell Esme of our addition to the family." Carlisle shut the door behind him and left.

"I told you they'd accept us."

"What about Rosalie?"

"She's just like that, no worries." Jasper silently nodded as he knelt beside their stuff. "Jasper, are you ok?"

"I'm not sure if I should be here. I'm not sure if this was a good idea."

"Jasper, I know you should be here. I _need_ you here." Alice stepped between him and their bags, kneeling down in front of him. She gently lifted his chin up so he was looking her in the eyes and cupped his face. Through all the doubt and worry a small smile of hope glimmered. Alice took that as a victory and stood up, holding onto his hands and pulling him up to. His hand held onto the back of her head and brought it to his chest.

"You always give me hope." he whispered into her short hair.


	5. Chapter 5

Alice pulled away from Jasper, her arms wrapping around his neck, and their eyes glued together.

"Alice?" he asked, his voice slightly raspy with anticipation. She nodded, words not able to form in her mouth and travel to his ears. Her face lit up after she had a short vision, seeing what Jasper was about to do. She closed her eyes as his face moved closer to hers. She became more and more anxious, and as soon as she could almost feel his lips-

"Alice! Jasper!" Esme knocked on the door and slowly opened it, of course by that time they were resuming their unpacking as if everything was normal. _So close_, they both thought. Alice casually waltzed to Esme, embracing her in a motherly-daughterly type of way.

"Thank you so much for letting us stay here." Alice smiled and released Esme.

"Yes, thank you." Jasper too hugged Esme, which he wouldn't have done if he hadn't have felt her sweet maternal emotions.

"I'm so glad you two are here. It's nice to have a physic in the family-" she directed her smile to Alice, then Jasper, "and someone who can finally beat Emmett. Well, I don't want to be a bother, so you may continue unpacking and I'll see you in the morning. We're going to have a family meeting at seven, so try and make sure you're in the kitchen. Also, you can roam around the house and do whatever, I just suggest you not go to Emmet and Rosalie's room." she winked at them and left, leaving Alice confused and Jasper disgusted. Alice shook her head realizing what she meant and changed the subject.

"Don't you think it's absolutely adorable how they stage their home like a normal one? A kitchen, a bed-" she glanced at the large bed in their room, "you know, all the human stuff."

"I guess." Jasper shrugged and finished unpacking as Alice collapsed on the bed.

"It's so comfy. I just wish I could sleep." a loud sigh filled the room as she cuddled up to one of the pillows. "So I'm guessing Emmet and Rosalie are together?"

"I would suppose."

"So what about Edward?"

"I guess he's alone. Why are you asking?" she wasn't sure, but Alice could almost swear she heard a hint of jealousy on his tongue.

"Just wondering. Trying to figure this family out, because it seems like they're some kind of match-makers." _Why isn't anything happening. I mean, we were soooo close- we can't just go back to normal and act like nothing happened, because I saw it. He kissed me, I guess before Esme made up her mind to come see us. So close._

"Match-makers?" Jasper shook his head and put the last pair of Alice's clothes into the closet. After a moment of silence Jasper decided to speak. "You want to go look around?" he asked, extending his hand to Alice. She gladly took it, allowing his large hand to devour hers as they walked out the door and down the stairs.

"Esme was probably kidding, right? About Rosalie and Emmett?"

"Wait right here." he whispered, walking around the corner.

"Jasper, where did you-"Jasper ran back around the corner grabbing her arm and pulling her up the stairs, back to their room. After he shut the door he sat on the bed, calming the air around them. Alice took her place beside him, the bed sinking in causing the outside of their arms to be pressed together. "What happened?"

"Esme was not kidding." he stated, shaking his head as if trying to shake away the thought.

"Did you- walk in-"

"No, I was outside their door. But their feelings explained it all- trust me. I feel like I need to take a shower." he slightly shivered making her laugh.

"Then go get one! You're making me feel weird!" she jokingly pushed him into the bathroom and shut the door, standing against it until she heard water running. She sighed and went over to the bed, tucking herself under the covers.

* * *

"Alice, I'm clean!" Jasper laughed. He opened the bathroom door and stopped where he was. "Alice?" he slowly walked over to the bed, sitting down and placing his hand on the side of her face. Her eyes were closed and her face was extremely relaxed. "Alice, I know you're not sleeping. You can't."

"But I wish I could." Jasper gently stroked the side of her face with his thumb soon feeling her cold hand around his wrist. "Would you stay with me for a minute?" she asked, her eyes still shut and a smile nicely sketched on her face.

"What?" Jasper's throat became dangerously dry, though he was not thirsty. He gently rolled to the other side of Alice with her help, lying his head on the pillow.

"Thanks."

"For what?" she didn't reply, instead she laid her head on Jasper's chest and wrapped her arm around him, snuggling as close as possible. He couldn't help but breathe; feeling like his dead heart was racing and he had to let out the air. He kissed the top of her head, deciding it was safe enough to wrap his arms around her tiny frame and somehow bring her closer to him. They both breathed in the others scent, intoxicating their thoughts.

"What time is it?" Alice's voice was muffled, but Jasper understood and answered after he checked his watch.

"About 6:50. We might want to go downstairs for the 'family meeting,' see what it's about." Jasper started to sit up but Alice quickly pushed him back down so they were in their recent position.

"Please, just a few more minutes." he couldn't hide his smile as she nestled her head into his necks, her lips grazing his skin.

"Whatever you want."

**Please review :) It would make me sooooo happy. And, if I get enough reviews there might be their first kiss in the next chapter :) You're choice...**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is a filler chapter to begin their week alone. Please review if you want Day 1 to be their first kiss :)**

"We're leaving." Carlisle calmly stated.

"What?" Alice jumped towards him, wondering why he would say such a thing. "Oh."

"I guess you saw what I was about to say?"

"Yeah." Carlisle soon realized that Jasper was unaware of what was going on, so he did his best to clarify.

"Before you two got here we had planned on going on a camping trip. Rosalie, Emmet, and Edward go to school and it is sunny today, which you know what happens to our skin in the sun. So on days like these we go on 'camping trips,' anything to get away."

"I see. How long will y'all be gone?" Jasper interrogated, wondering how long he would be alone with Alice. He quickly shut off his mind when he noticed Edward smiling.

"About a week. We really are sorry to leave our new addition here, but it would be the easiest thing to do."

"We understand." Alice answered, taking an unnoticeable step closer to Jasper.

"I'm glad. Please, make yourself at home. What's ours is yours." Esme offered, her arms enclosing Jasper and Alice in a hug. She stepped back and took hold of her bags, motioning everyone out after they said their goodbyes.

"This will be an interesting week."


	7. Chapter 7

**The first day alone.**

Alice and Jasper had sat around the house doing pretty much nothing all day. Jasper looked through Carlisle's library while Alice rummaged through everyone's wardrobes admiring their tastes. As the sky began to darken a low rumble filled the house.

"Jasper?" Alice whimpered, noticing for the first time that whole day she was alone. She didn't hear an answer so assumed he was upstairs. She started climbing them, walking slowly and suspiciously as if she expected them to disappear from underneath her feet at any moment. "Jasp-" her attempt of calling for him was interrupted by a loud crash of thunder and the lights surrounding her immediately going out. "JASPER!"

* * *

"JASPER!" her scream could now be heard in the library, instantly grabbing Jasper's attention.

"Alice?" he whispered, noticing the lack of electricity.

"Jasper?" this time her cry was soft and vulnerable. Jasper quickly ran out of the library and towards the stairs where he found her shaking. Her knees were pressed against her chest and her fingers clung to the rungs attached to the railing.

"Alice, what happened?"

"I'm scared." she whispered as Jasper sat beside her, prying her fingers away from the rungs and placing them around his neck. He swooped her up into his lap and cradled her, gently calming her emotions.

"Why are you scared?" his question was answered when another crash of thunder sounded and Alice's grip on him became deadly. "You're scared of the storm?"

"Yes- don't laugh."

"I'm not going to laugh at you."

"Then can you please turn the lights on?"

"I'll be right back." Jasper stood up, but Alice's arms were still wrapped around him. "You're gonna' have to let me go."

"No."

"Fine." Jasper smiled as he bent down and grabbed her legs, pulling her up in his arms bridal-style and easily carrying her down the stairs.

"The fuse box is fried."

"What does that mean?"

"It means no electricity. Do you know where any candles are?"

"Mhm." Alice released her death-grip on his neck and re-linked her fingers in his, pulling him behind her as she grabbed every candle in the house. After they both had armfuls of candles and a lighter they both made their way up to the room. "Can you light this?"

"Sure." Alice set the candles up all around the room while Jasper followed behind her lighting them all. After the room was lit they sat on the bed, Alice leaning into Jasper and silently smiling.

"I think the storm is over." she looked up at his candle-lit face, so serious and as if in pain. "Maria really hurt you, didn't she?" Jasper looked down at her, his eyes showing his bottled up hurt and pain.

"Yeah, she did."

"To tell you the truth, I used to think I was in love- but now I know that wasn't the feeling."

"You used to be in love?"

"No, I _thought_ I was. Honestly I can barely remember the young affair, for at the time I was human. But shouldn't every girl remember her first romance?"

"But what happened?"

"He cheated on me. It was a really bad situation- I felt like I wanted to die. See, he tried to pressure me to spend a night with him….alone. As you can see I realized he was trying to take everything too fast and told him we should wait, and he agreed. But his solution for waiting for me was by being with someone else behind my back. The _whole_ time he was with another girl at nights- and what is awful is that I didn't even find out about it until months later- when I saw-"

"Alice." Jasper pulled her into a strong hug, lightly placing a kiss on her forehead.

"No, it's ok." she sat back and continued her story. "I went by to talk to him and when I walked in this girl was there. I didn't even know her, but I can't blame him- I mean compared to me she was gorgeous-"

"Alice." Jasper laid beside her, propping himself up with one elbow and his other hand gently stroking the side of her face. "You are gorgeous, and you don't know how stupid that guy was."

"Did you feel like you dying when Maria betrayed you?"

"I was ready to kill myself."

"What changed your mind?"

"I don't know, I just couldn't bring myself to it."

"I'm really glad you didn't." Jasper smiled, but it faded as his face drowned in a countenance of thought. "Did I say something-"

"Alice, may I?" she looked at him confused, but soon she understood.

"Of course." she whispered, burying the back of her head in the pillow as Jasper turned, lifting himself up now with both elbows, and leaning his face down right over hers. He hesitated to meet her lips, but soon he decided with such intensity he could no longer hold himself up with his arm. He laid his body over hers, making sure all of his weight wasn't completely rested on her, and captured her lips in his. Deciding that he didn't wish to crush her, Jasper quickly grabbed Alice's hips and flipped over so she was sitting on him.

"Is this what love feels like?" he whispered. Alice smiled and nodded, answering with a breathless kiss. She pulled him up by his shirt and trailed her lips to his jaw, leaving a fiery trail on his ice-cold skin.

"Do your scars still hurt?" she was holding his arm and had pulled up his sleeve. He quickly sat up, pulling his sleeve down and moving to the edge so his legs hung off. "Jasper?"

"Sometimes." he whispered, the pain in his voice showing the truth.

"Why are you so self-conscious about them?"

"They show I'm a monster. They're like painful memories of my past." Jasper stood up and positioned himself in front of a wall, balling his hands in fists against it. "I hate them." Alice's arms snaked around his waist, her toes pointed as her lips reached up to his ear.

"I personally love them." she turned him around and reclaimed his arm, pushing up the sleeve again and rubbing the silver crescents. Her eyes never left Jasper's as he face fell to his arm and her lips fit to the scars. After a moment of her tenderness her lips played a mischievous smile as she pulled Jasper's shirt collar as she backed into another wall, his hands placed on either side of her. Again his lips met hers with an unbearable passion. Her legs curled around his waist and her hands still holding onto his collar, allowing him to transport her back over to the bed. He meant to drop her more carefully but his hastiness caused her to fall harder.

"Alice-" he began to apologize, but her finger traced the corners of his mouth.

"You can't break me Whitlock." she smirked.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that."


End file.
